Chasing Me, Chasing You
by theblackbox
Summary: CHAP 3 UP. What happens when Alex has to make a choice between friendship and love?
1. Friendship & More

**A/N: My first proper fic, I finally appreciate how hard it is to write one. Seems messy at first but making it better as I go on, hope you guys like it.**

**This is AU, Alex & Jodie are best friends, Alex and Marissa are childhood friends who arent that close anymore but will reconnect as incidents throw them together. Definitely Malex although it might not seem so at first.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friendship & More**

"Wake up! You don't want to be late on the first day of school again do you?" A voice shouted as a pillow flew across the room and landed with a thud against the head of a sleeping blonde.

Alex sat up with a groan as she massaged the side of her head and gave a sleepy yawn.

"How many times must I tell you not to wake me up that way Jodie? A simple tap on the shoulder would suffice," Alex muttered.

"Oh yeah? Do you want to know just how many "taps on the shoulders" I've given you this morning? Come on, let's not be late again, Jordan will go nuts if you're late, you're supposed to try and be a model student!"

"Since when are you a law-abiding citizen? There's nothing much to learn on the first day of school anyway," Alex grumbled but gave in as she ambled to the bathroom to wash up.

"Hey Alex!" a voice shouted as soon as Alex stepped across the school gate.

"Oh no, there she is again, quick, hide me," Alex rambled as she tried to hide behind Jodie.

Looking to see who it was, Jodie rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, why don't you just tell her to get lost if you're not interested? Then you can stop hiding like an idiot every time she comes near you"

"Erm, because I don't want to hurt her feelings? She's…"

"HI ALEX! How was your summer trip? Did you enjoy yourself? I missed you _soooo much_" the owner of the voice gushed as she stepped in front of a now stranded Alex.

"HI MICHELLE!" Jodie interrupted with fake enthusiasm and a voice loaded with sarcasm. "Alex and I had great fun! DIDN'T WE ALEX?" Jodie gave Alex a grimace as she entwined her fingers with Alex and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Going red but nevertheless glaring at Jodie, Michelle vehemently muttered "you two sure are close for just _good friends_" before turning around and walking briskly in the opposite direction.

"There, I've helped you get rid of her, you can thank me anytime now."

"_Thank you_?" Alex replied. "Michelle's my friend and didn't I tell you to stop pretending you're my girlfriend? How am I supposed to find a girl when everyone thinks we are together?"

"Oh please," Jodie rolled her eyes. "Plenty of girls here will gladly get together with you even if you already have a girlfriend; it's just that you're WAY too picky."

"Yeah right, whatever," Alex called back, heading straight for her first class of the day with Jodie close behind.

* * *

"Hey Alex!" a voice shouted from somewhere in the cafeteria behind Alex.

"Now what," muttered Alex as she took her time to turn around.

"Looks like yet ANOTHER girl wants to know how your summer went," Jodie grinned.

"Shut up," Alex grunted looking grouchy. Her expression changed immediately, however, when she saw the owner of the voice.

"Hey Marissa! How was your summer?"

"Good! Hey want to hang out together after school? We could get some coffee, catch up."

"Sure, I'll see you after school" Alex smiled and turned to see Jodie rolling her eyes at her.

"Why, in heaven's name, do you always seem so happy when you see Marissa bloody Cooper? That girl is a typical RSB!"

"Firstly, what is wrong with being happy to see a friend and secondly, what the heck is a RSB?" Alex asked.

"Rich Spoilt Bimbo. And I can't explain it, but that girl just reeks of trouble."

"_Trouble?_" Alex laughed. "Jodie, just because she rejected you before doesn't mean she's trouble, it just means she has got a certain standard, like me."

"No I wasn't.. I didn't even really like her… Go to hell Alex," Jodie stuttered and turned so Alex would catch the hurt on her face.

"Haha, I'm right aren't I? But get over it Jodie, there are plenty more fish in the sea. Alright I'll see you when I get back, we can go out for dinner or something. Bye," Alex rambled to Jodie's retreating back, oblivious to her best friend's pain.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, Alex fiddled with the zip of her hoodie as she waited for Marissa to exit the school. Alex and Marissa had been neighbors since they were kids until Alex moved into a new apartment with Jodie when they went to college. When they were younger, they often hung out after school together and visited each other at home but slowly drifted apart as they grew older and made new friends: friends like Jodie who made it difficult for them to spend time together without an argument breaking out. Alex smiled as she remembered the times when they stayed over at Marissa's place and the mischief they would get up to which includes playing pranks on Marissa's sister and spying on Marissa's mum and her countless lovers. She loved the carefree days when they could spend hours lying on the grass staring at the stars, flirting with each other before they grew up and could no longer act like young, innocent children.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" a voice broke into her thoughts.

"You." Alex replied without thinking. "I mean.. I mean I was thinking about the fun times we had when we were younger," Alex corrected, looking embarrassed as Marissa raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, all that seems so long ago doesn't it," Marissa sighed. "Well I'm still glad that we can find time to catch up with each other occasionally. So how have you been?"

Over cups of coffee Alex and Marissa recounted their summer stories. Alex greatly enjoyed herself and was unable to look away or disagree with Marissa whenever she smiled. It was a weakness she has had since junior school. Alex found herself wishing that they never grew apart and that they had more of such times together.

"I can't believe you did that!" Marissa laughed. "How could you just answer the phone you found on a park bench and told the man's wife to go ahead and buy a new apartment!"

"Well, I figured that I was doing a good deed for both the man and his wife, after all she's happier and she loves him more now so he should be happier too!" Alex grinned.

"So, talking about being happy…" Marissa said as she gave Alex a smirk, "how are things between you and Jodie?"

"What? Bloody hell Marissa why won't you believe me when I say Jodie is NOT my girlfriend? We're just really good friends!" Alex rattled.

Marissa laughed. "Come on Alex you can trust me.. I don't judge and I think it's obvious anyway with you two being inseparable and with you moving out of your parents' to live with her and all."

"Look," Alex said with a red face, "do you see Jodie next to me? Uh ngh, nope. Which means, firstly, that we're not inseparable. And secondly, as I've told you many times, Jodie lives too far from college and decided to get an apartment. I moved in with her to help pay the rent and also to be nearer to school, that's all. We're just housemates!"

"Okay okay!" Marissa giggled, "although I still don't believe you! Even if you guys are not together there is undeniable attraction isn't there? We can all tell from the way Jodie looks at you," Marissa teased.

"What, her murderous glares? Her eyerolls? Those are signs of love? Man I must be out of touch with this new age of romance," Alex said sarcastically as Marissa laughed.

"Alright alright. Anyway, I'm having a birthday party next weekend and I'm going to see you there," Marissa said confidently.

"Yes, your royal highness," Alex replied.

"Good, and oh, bring your girlfriend along too," Marissa winked as she stood up to leave.

* * *

**Please review so i should know if i ought to continue posting and feel free to give comments! Thank you.**


	2. The Party

**Chapter 2: The Party**

"_Darling_, why are you taking such a long time to park your _damn_ car?"

"Shut up Jodie, and stop calling me your darling!" Alex exclaimed as they walk up to Marissa's door.

"But aren't I your _girlfriend_?" Jodie asked in fake wonder.

Nudging her with an elbow, Alex rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer as Jodie snickered.

"Hey Alex, Jodie, glad you both could make it," Marissa smiled as she answered the door.

"Happy birthday Marissa," Alex said as she handed her gift over. "This is, er, from the both of us," Alex added as she cast a warning look in Jodie's direction.

Rolling her eyes, Jodie muttered, "happy birthday, _Marissa_" with as much contempt as she could muster before sliding past the birthday girl and into the swing of the party.

"Wow, she still hates me huh," Marissa asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"Nah she doesn't. Okay fine she does, but don't mind her, she's just bitter she couldn't get a beautiful girl like you to be her girlfriend," Alex said.

"Well she didn't do too badly in the end did she?" Marissa grinned. "You're beautiful too."

"Marissa, I said we're not.." Alex started.

"I know, I know," Marissa laughed as she dragged Alex into the house. "Just enjoy the party tonight alright? Hey let me introduce you to a friend of mine…"

* * *

After half an hour, Alex finally found Jodie next to the kegs chatting up a pretty blonde whom Alex has never seen before. When Jodie saw Alex approaching, she leaned towards the blonde and whispered something in her ear. The blonde smiled seductively at Jodie before walking away with a lingering glance at Alex.

"Hmm, fast work Jodie," Alex commented.

"Yeah well, you know girls can't help being charmed by me. Take yourself, for example, madly in love with me."

Alex snorted.

"Anyway, this is the only reason I agreed to come to Cooper's party, to try and hook up with a few of these rich girls. What about you? Managed to hook any young flesh?" Jodie asked.

"Ooh, plenty," Alex said sarcastically, "what were you whispering to that girl anyway?"

"We were talking about tattoos and I just told her I'll look for her in awhile and we can go look at some of my tattoos. Those that are at slightly more, let's just say, _intimate_ places," Jodie smirked.

"Urghh," Alex said. "I did _not_ need to know that."

"Oh look, here comes your fan club," Jodie said with a raised eyebrow as Michelle and another girl who has a crush on Alex spotted them and try to make their way towards Alex through the crowd. "What do they like about you anyway? Scrawny git who's afraid of _cats_ and not particularly charming," Jodie summed up with an appraising look at Alex.

"Excuse me?" said Alex with disbelief on her face. "What do you mean by 'scrawny git' and 'not particularly charming'? And I haven't been afraid of cats since I was, well, 12. I knew I shouldn't have told you about that," Alex said before being interrupted by a sudden hug from behind.

"Hey Alex!" Michelle gushed as she held Alex. "We haven't been spending much time together lately, are you avoiding me?" Michelle asked with a pout.

"Er," Alex said, trying to extract herself from Michelle's hold, "I, um," Alex turned to Jodie with a pleading look in her eyes but Jodie just shrugged and grinned at Alex, apparently remembering how ungrateful Alex had been the last time she had helped her. Before Alex could say another word, however, they were interrupted by someone else.

"Alex," the girl asked, pushing Michelle aside, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure Christine, er I'll catch you later Michelle," Alex quickly said to the enraged girl and saw Jodie raise her eyebrow again. Mouthing 'anything is better than Michelle', Alex soon got dragged onto the dance floor by the other girl.

* * *

Moving slightly on the spot, Alex forced a smile on her face as Christine danced as close to Alex as she possibly could. Alex felt highly uncomfortable and tried to edge away from her but the girl was determined and was slowly running her hands down Alex's body before she was interrupted.

"Hi Christine, I'm sure you wouldn't mind me dancing with Alex for awhile would you?"

Christine glared at Marissa and looked like she was about to refuse but Alex quickly interrupted and said, "of course she doesn't mind, you're the birthday girl and this is your party, am I right Christine?"

Unwillingly, Christine had to give up her dance partner but not before giving Marissa a glare of deepest loathing.

"Thanks for saving me," Alex whispered to Marissa.

"No problem," Marissa laughed. "You should be more careful you know, what if Jodie sees you?"

"Seeing as she's probably making out with a blonde friend of yours now, I don't think she would mind very much," Alex replied.

"Oh," Marissa said. "You guys broke up?"

"NO Marissa," Alex rolled her eyes, "We were never together!"

"Hmm, really, I guess we've all been wrong then. So since you're single, why have you been rejecting all these devoted girls," Marissa asked, gesturing towards Christine who was standing at the corner with her eyes still on the two.

Alex replied with a shrug as they continued to dance. Alex could feel her heart racing as Marissa smiled at her and wish she could find the courage to tell Marissa how she felt. That she had already fallen for her years ago when they were kids on a sleepover, that she had never even thought about going out with all those girls because the one girl she likes only see her as a good friend. Inwardly, Alex sighed as she knew she could never tell Marissa how she felt. She treasured their friendship too much to risk losing it all for the sake of a few impulse moments. All too soon, Marissa was whisked away by someone else and Alex made her way back to the kegs where she stood for the rest of the party.

* * *

Alex awoke with a splitting headache the next morning in a bedroom that most definitely did not belong to herself or Jodie. The room seemed oddly familiar though, but before Alex could spend more time pondering over where she was, Marissa entered the room carrying a cup of coffee and smiling at Alex.

"Hey."

"Hey," Alex replied. "Sorry I passed out last night, must have had 1 too many drink."

"Boy is that an understatement," Marissa laughed. "You ought to thank me you know, for saving you.

Frowning, Alex asked, "why, what was I attempting to do? Pretend I was superman? Run around your house naked?"

"No," Marissa said amused. "But you were making out with Michelle and she was about to drag you off to her place with her."

"WHAT? OH. MY. GOODNESS." Alex exclaimed, burying her head in her hands. "I cant believe I did that."

Still laughing, Marissa stroked Alex's back and tried to comfort her. At Marissa's touch, Alex stiffened up but slowly relaxed as she thanked Marissa for stopping her from doing something she would greatly regret.

"Oh by the way, where's Jodie?" Alex asked.

"She er, left when I found her and Becca in my parents' room," Marissa said, blushing. "Something about finishing their business at Becca's place. She asked about you before she left though, and I told her I will take care of you."

"Aha. Now do you believe me when I say Jodie and I are just friends?" Alex teased as Marissa hit her with a pillow.

"Ow, I still have a splitting headache you know," Alex said, massaging her head.

"Oh poor baby, come on let me give you a kiss to make up for it," Marissa said, kissing Alex on the forehead and laughing when she saw Alex blushing. Alex pushed Marissa gently as they laughed and agreed to go and grab lunch together once Alex has taken a shower.


	3. Jodie

Just a short chapter update before a more exciting chapter to come!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jodie**

"Hello my skanky best friend, where have you been?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Jodie. As far as I know you're the skanky best friend. What's this I hear about you and a girl named becca? And in Marissa's _parents'_ room?" Alex retorted.

"Becca's hot," Jodie said matter-of-factly, "the same, however, cannot be said for your choice of partner-in-skank. Michelle?" Jodie said, stifling a laugh.

"I did not know what I was doing and as my best friend, aren't you supposed to save me instead of holing up in a room making out?"

"Trust me, we were doing more than just making out," Jodie said with a smirk and to a look of horror on Alex's face. "But I thought the birthday girl went to your rescue."

"Yeah I just don't know how to face Michelle now. She's going to think I like her or something," Alex moaned as she collapsed onto their couch.

"Maybe you should just get a girlfriend so people like Michelle and Christine would just give up," Jodie commented.

"In case you haven't realized, the girls who like me are all kind of…intense, like Michelle and Christine, so I guess there's no hope of that happening in the near future," Alex said.

"You. Need. A . Girlfriend." Jodie said. "I would gladly volunteer myself for the sacrifice, on account of you being my best friend," Jodie teased.

"No thanks," Alex yawned as she made her way into her room. "I'm pretty sure I would mind if my 'girlfriend' sleeps with a different girl other than me every couple of weeks."

* * *

Jodie sighed as she leaned against the bathroom sink, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She wondered how much more of it she could take before she crumbled. The meaningless flings brought but temporary relief and distraction from the blond and each time she sees Alex with another girl it hurts her deeply.

Alex and Jodie have been friends for the longest time and over the years Jodie has started to fall for her best friend. Alex, on the other hand has never had romantic feelings for Jodie and Jodie knew that Alex saw her as a flirt and would never take her seriously. Like Alex with Marissa, Jodie cared too much for their friendship to confess to Alex. She was elated when Alex decided to move in with her and she was afraid that anything she said would ruin everything and make things worse. Right now, she was just glad that she gets to see Alex everyday and hope that one day Alex would like her more than just as a friend.


End file.
